1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly, to a switch device which operates a contact mechanism and applies click feelings to an operating member in response to the operation of the contact mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switch device according to the related art will be described with reference to JP-A No. 6-79047. As shown in FIG. 6, the switch device is applicable to a power window switch of an automobile, and performs switching operations by pushing and pulling up an operation knob 52.
First, a housing 51 made of a resin material, the inside of the housing 51 being hollow, is disposed at a lowermost portion of the switch. An upper wall 51a of the housing 51 is provided with first and second guide parts 51b and 51c which protrude upward.
Further, at a portion of the upper wall 51a interposed between the first and second guide parts 51b and 51c, a cam face 51d is formed. Click feelings are created corresponding to the shape of the cam face 51d as a contact 53a of a plunger 53 to be described slides the cam race 51d. 
Furthermore, the operation knob 52 disposed on the housing 51 is rockably supported by the housing 51 and moves a gripper 52a up and down, thereby rotating in clockwise and counter-clockwise directions in FIG. 6.
In the operation knob 52, a boss 52b extends downward (in the figure) from the top of the operation knob 52. A first rib 52c is formed at the left side (in the figure) of the boss 52b, and a second rib 52d is formed at the right side (in the figure) of the boss 52b. 
The plunger 53 which is supported so as to be movable up and down with respect to the boss 52b is disposed below the boss 52b. The plunger 53 is elastically urged downward by a spring 54 accommodated in the boss 52b and the plunger 53, so that the contact 53a (in a lower portion of the figure) is elastically in contact with the cam face 51d of the housing 51.
In addition, in the first guide part 51b which faces the first rib 52c of the operation knob 52, a first switch operating member 55 which is formed in a rod shape elongated in the vertical direction (in the figure) is supported to be movable in the vertical direction. A rod shaped second switch operating member 56 is supported to be movable in the vertical direction in the second guide part 51c which faces the second rib 52d of the operation knob 52.
Lower portions of the first and second switch operating members 55 and 56 have large areas so as to be in contact with first and second switch mechanisms 57 and 58, respectively.
In the first and second switch mechanisms 57 and 58, dome shaped hollow parts are formed by a rubber sheet 59 having elasticity, and movable contacts 57a and 58a are formed on a ceiling of the hollow part. Fixed contacts 60a and 60b are formed on a printed board 60 which faces the movable contacts 57a and 58a. 
The bottom of the housing 51 is shielded by a shielding plate 61 so as to shield the hollow inside of the housing 51.
An operation of the switch device according to the related art is as follows. When the gripper 52a of the operation knob 52 is pressed downward, the first rib 52c presses the first switch operating member 55 so as to push the first switch mechanism 57 downward. Then, the rubber sheet 59 is elastically deformed so that the movable contact 57a is brought into contact with the fixed contact 60a and a first switch circuit is operated, and thus, for example, a window glass of an automobile moves down. At this time, the plunger 53 rotates so that the contact 53a moves to the right (in the figure) on the cam face 51d formed on the upper wall 51a, and thus click feelings are created corresponding to the shape of the cam face 51d. 
In addition, when the gripper 52a of the operation knob 52 is pulled upward, the second rib 52d presses the second switch operating member 56 so as to push the second switch mechanism 58 downward.
Then, the movable contact 58a is brought into contact with the fixed contact 60b so that a second switch circuit is operated, and thus the window glass which has moved down moves upward.
At this time, the plunger 53 rotates so that the contact 53a moves to the left (in the figure) on the cam face 51d, and thus click feelings are created.
However, since the above-described switch device according the related art has a structure in which the first and second switch mechanisms 57 and 58 are disposed in the housing 51, the cam face is formed on the upper wall 51a, and the first and second switch operating members 55 and 56 formed in a rod shape elongated in the vertical direction push the first and second switch mechanisms 57 and 58, the height dimension thereof becomes large, which leads to a large appearance.
When clicking feelings are made different in order to form the cam face 51d integrally with the housing 51, it is necessary that the entire housing 51 be made again, and the click feelings cannot be easily changed. In addition, the housing 51 made of a resin material has large shrinkage in various dimensions due to variations of molding conditions of large components or the like. Therefore, each dimension is likely to have variations. When the guide parts 51b and 51c that support the switch operating members 55 and 56 are deformed, the switch operating members 55 and 56 do not slide smoothly, thereby causing variations in operation feeling.
Further, since the cam face 51d varies in shape, the click feelings vary. Therefore, for example, when a plurality of switch devices, corresponding to each window of seats of an automobile, is provided in a power window switch unit on the side of a driver's seat, the variations become a big problem.